Rainbow Road
by Nessthemonster
Summary: ONE-SHOT. 'Renesmee's head was spinning. She thought about what Carlisle had told her about it felt like being bit by a vampire. "It's like you're on fire, drowned, trampled by bulls and thrown acid at, all at the same time." She couldn't even think about Jacob being put through to something like that.'


**Hi! This is a one-shot I needed to get out of my head. So i hope you enjoy adn i hope you review adn tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

Renesmee and Emmett were screaming at each other. They were in the middle of a serious game of Mario Cart and the prize was eternal glory and the privilege of giving the loser a mean nickname they would have to live with forever.

Humans that wasn't used to Renesmee's and Emmett's foul language towards each other would probably gasp in horror when Emmett said things like: "I wished Bella would have swallowed you" to a six year old. Those of course if Renesmee had actually looked like a six year old instead of a young woman in her late teens. Or when Renesmee countered with: "Oh yeah? I sincerely hope you get your dick ripped off someday, you fucker!"

The rest of the Cullen's had gotten quiet used to their behavior but preferred to leave the house when Renesmee and Emmett started the X-box. It could get real nasty. Not to forget that everyone knew that if they even thought about talking with them when they were in the middle of a game equaled a death wish.

So when Renesmee's IPhone rang from somewhere under the couch she didn't bother to pick up. It would wait, she told herself and continued shouting swear words to her uncle. When it called once again she growled loudly, and Emmett grinned, sure of that he would win. Renesmee aimed and kicked him in the ribs; he stumbled a little to the left but didn't miss the turn on Rainbow Road. "Oh, you wanna play dirty?" He stepped in front of her and covered the TV, luckily Renesmee knew Rainbow Road like the back of her hand. She was not losing this. Not again. Last time she lost she had to eat an entire jar of peanut butter. What kind of punishment is that, you ask? But if you knew Renesmee you would know she hated it over anything in the world.

The phone called for the third time. "You're not going to answer that?" Emmett mocked, still confident with his choice of Wario. "Suck my dick", Renesmee replied. Her hair was messy and her pajamas were beginning to wrinkle. Emmett on the other hand had taken his shirt off. Probably because he didn't want anything keeping him from moving the way he wanted to move. He really wanted to win this match as well. Last time he lost he had to settle with only drinking deer for half a year. No cougars, no grizzlies. It was a good six months, Renesmee thought for herself.

They reached the finish line and just then Emmett pushed her aside and the phone rang. She lost. Emmett's booming laughs echoed in the entire house, so did Renesmee's curses. She blamed it on the phone. "Where's that little fucker?" She growled and threw the couch backwards so it collided with her father's piano. She couldn't care any less tough. As she grabbed the phone and was ready to crush it into nothing it called again. "What?!" She yelled frustrated into the little speaker.

"Nessie, It's Jake!" This got her attention, Seth sounded stressed and scared. "What about him?" She asked a little bit calmer, she was still pissed though.

"He was attacked, it bit him!" Renesmee was already out the door at the word 'attacked'. "Carlisle!" She yelled as loud as she could. He had to be somewhere close. Seth kept babbling in the phone but she couldn't hear him any longer. Her head was spinning. She thought about what Carlisle had told her about it felt like being bit by a vampire. "It's like you're on fire, drowned, trampled by bulls and thrown acid at, all at the same time." She couldn't even think about Jacob being exposed to something like that. She wanted to throw up.

She heard Carlisle coming closer and didn't care to wait until he arrived to explain. "Jacob's been bitten, we need to get there. NOW!" He needed to hurry up; Renesmee had already begun to run towards the reservation before Carlisle had even reached the house.

It took forever, when she reached the lake she could hear him scream. It was like this wasn't true, it wasn't happening. Not to Jake, he was supposed to be strong; he was supposed to know what he was doing. He was smart enough not to get attacked.

The pulse in her ear wasn't even beating anymore, it was vibrating. Black patterns covered her sight and it got harder to breath. Jacob screamed again, a piercing horrible scream that only belong in torture chambers. If Renesmee hadn't been so scared she would have noticed the cold snow against her bare feet, she would have noticed the cold wind and she would have made a better decision than to run out in only a pair of pajamas shorts and a thin tank top. But why would all of that matter if Jacob died?

Renesmee could make out the little red house behind the trees. "Renesmee, stay!" Her father ordered when she reached the door, ready to do what she could to save Jacob from the excruciating pain he was in. She hadn't even noticed her father had followed her.

"Hold her", he ordered someone else and suddenly two pairs of hot hands held her as she fought to get through. What were they doing?! Let me go, she thought and used all the strength she had to get free.

"Nessie, listen! Listen!" She was quiet sure it was Seth how was talking to her but she couldn't focus on him now. She needed to know what was going on inside of these walls. "Look at me!" A rough couple of hands that belonged to Seth grabbed her face while the other pair of hands that belonged to Quil held her arms around tight her back.

Her eyes locked with Seth's and he waited another moment before he spoke. "Calm down, Ness. You don't want to see it, don't go in there. Trust me."

"What does that mean?" She questioned, out of breath, and tears in her eyes. Seth's face got blurry. He didn't answer her question. "Let them take care of it. Okay?" Renesmee nodded slowly, as if she had given up, and Quil let go of her limb arms.

"Jacob, lie still." Edward order once again. "How the FUCK am I supposed to do that?!" Jacob questioned and followed the question up by another scream. Not being held up by Quil and Seth caused her knees to buckle underneath her and she fell towards the snow covered ground. "And up you go", Seth said and grabbed Renesmee's arms before her knees hit the ground. He lifted her up and sat her down on the hood of Jacob's rabbit. She looked around for the first time and noticed that it was more people here than she would have guessed. Billy had rolled out of the house and had his eyes closed. Renesmee wondered if he prayed. Charlie was here too. He flinched every time Jacob screamed and Renesmee did too, she couldn't possibly know that herself since she couldn't feel her body anymore.

She looked around once again.

The ground up to the front door was covered in blood and Renesmee felt the urge to throw up once again.

"What happened?" Renesmee asked Seth, her voice was creepy empty and raw. She usually had the sweetest voice anyone had ever heard. It was like she wasn't even there.

Seth was trying to warm her up by rubbing his hands against her arms. He stood between her legs and held her body close to his. Charlie, who had no idea what the hell had happened decided to pay attention to his granddaughter instead. He couldn't understand where she and the rest of the Cullen's had come from, neither could he understand why she wasn't dressed. So he handed Seth his jacket and he placed it over Renesmee's shoulders.

"I heard him howl, so I phased. I saw him fight with this vampire. The leech sank its teeth into his shoulder and then crushed him. Before I got there the leeched had managed to scratch his skin up pretty bad, and it wasn't healing…" Seth explained. "It was blood everywhere. Well, you can see that for yourself." Seth said with a hushed tone so Charlie couldn't make a word out about what his step-son said.

Jacob wasn't screaming anymore. Those with super hearing, Quil, Seth and Renesmee, could hear him breathing slowly, his heart beat had slowed down, and it was only beating a few times every minute. They were all thinking the same but it was like the three of them couldn't grasp the thought. Jacob couldn't die. Jacob wasn't dying. He would be fine. They all thought in denial.

It was like the time stopped every time they waited for another heartbeat.

"Jacob? Can you hear me?" Carlisle asked but Edward was the one to reply. "Yes, he can."

"I'm going to break your bones again, I'm sorry."

No. No. No. Not again, please. I don't care. Just let me sleep, Jacob thought. He had been through so much pain already, he just wanted to rest.

The group of people outside of Billy Blacks house all recoiled when another scream filled the night air. There was series of loud cracks and Renesmee got of the hood. What were they doing to him? If he was going to die, he should die in peace.

"Nessie!" Seth threw himself over the little hybrid as she raced towards the white old door. He held her to the ground as she writhed under him. "Let me go!"

"Quil help me!" Quil grabbed the little vampire's arms and kept her from clawing his brother's eyes out.

Charlie watched in horror how it needed two grown men to keep someone as small as his granddaughter down. Of course, he had always known she was something extraordinary. But it had been a while since the thought had occurred to him. As a kid she could grow a foot in just a couple of months, lately the changes hadn't been that massive.

Billy didn't care about the scene before him; he prayed Jacob would be okay. He had almost lost his son once to the hands of a vampire; he didn't want it to happen again.

Tears spilled over from Renesmee's eyes. It was like she was dying, her heart hurt so bad it was causing her not to be able to breathe properly. She wished someone would snap her neck so she didn't need to hear the love of her life die. She wished she could have told him. She wished she had told him that she loved him more than a friend. Tell him that she wanted to spend every minute of every day being completely his.

"Renesmee listen to me", Seth begged. He was near crying too. Hearing his brother's and alpha's heart being on the verge of stopping was too much. "Listen to me; don't think about-" Another heartbreaking scream. "-_that_." He finished with his eyes tight shut together.

"Hey, do you wanna know something?" Seth asked Nessie and thought about what Jacob had thought before the pain had completely taken over. Renesmee, who had found enough of strength to calm down nodded slowly and wiped she cheeks with the back of her, now free, hands. "Do you want to know what he thought about before the pain took over completely?" She nodded once again.

This actually brought a smile to Seth's lips. "He thought: Damn, now I never get to tell Ness I love her."

Renesmee stopped crying and looked up from the bloody ground. He had actually thought that, she thought. Didn't he already know that I knew? She thought next. She had known a long time that Jacob had feeling for her; he just never knew she felt the same.

"I knew that already", Renesmee confessed and felt stupid for not telling him earlier she felt the same. "You did?"

"Yes, I heard him talking to my dad about not pressuring me, they both wanted me to make up my own mind about Jake. That's why he didn't tell me about his feelings. But I was too scared to make the first move. I was kind of hoping he would do it eventually." She said and laughed miserably.

"Well, you know Jake. He's too much of a pussy to make the first move." Seth joked and wiped the remaining tears away from his Alpha's imprints face. She had always been his little sister. He would, without doubt, go through fire for this girl.

"He's asleep now, but he will hopefully be okay." Everyone turned to the voice of Edward Cullen. He met his daughters red, wet eyes and smiled slightly. He kissed her forehead when she was up on her feet again.

"Carlisle will stay around a little longer, if you don't mind", he added and turned to Billy. "Of course not", Billy replied with a weak, relived voice.

"Can I see him?" Renesmee asked eagerly. "Yes, he's asleep, don't wake him up."

Renesmee was already in the doorway of Jacob's room when he finished the sentence. What she saw almost brought her to her knees. Jacob had blood over his face and neck. A wound was healing on his shoulder and she was very familiar what a vampire bite looked like. Carlisle was at the end of the bed, injecting morphine into his thigh. There was no use in putting plaster on a werewolf, a simple splint around the leg and left arm would do. The broken ribs would heal correctly if he didn't move. And the sound of his breathing and the amount of morphine in his body indicated that he wouldn't wake up until the morning.

"Jake!" Renesmee gasped and hurried up to his side. She kneeled in by his right side and took a hand that looked healthy enough to hold.

"Why is there so much blood?" She asked Carlisle while planting small kisses on Jacob's palm.

"My theory is that the venom was keeping him from healing, it's the only thing that makes sense to me." Carlisle explained and stroked her hair before leaving the room, letting Billy Black know he would come back in a while with more morphine.

Quil and Seth watched the vampire hybrid by their alpha's bed. They decided to leave them alone. They were sure he would get better now. Plus they had a lot to talk about when Jake woke up.

Charlie talked to Carlisle when he came out. "Need to know, Charlie", was all Carlisle said and placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Need to know." Charlie agreed and decided to just go home and try to forget about this night.

Even though Billy wanted to see his son he was sure that Jacob would be much happier with only Nessie in the room. He just glanced into the room quickly and smiled when he saw Renesmee, making patterns on his son's hand.

Renesmee projected nice pictures of the two of them to Jacob the entire night, hoping it would help him sleep better. Carlisle came back after a few hours and injected more morphine before leaving again. "I'll be back in a few hours", he assured his granddaughter.

She nodded but didn't look at Carlisle. She had been watching Jacob's face the whole time; she had cleaned him up as well. His face and body was now blood free. It was only the sheets left, but she didn't dare to move him until he was completely healed.

Morning came around and even thought Renesmee was exhausted she couldn't fall asleep. She slumbered in a few minutes from time to time but would always wake up with a jolt, only to find Jacob still sound asleep.

The bite on his neck was a red scar when the sun rose behind the clouds. The rest of the wounds had healed hours ago.

It was around lunch Jacob began to stir. Renesmee sat up straight with hope and excitement and relief flooding into her every pore.

"Jake?" She tried. No answer. She brushed his cheek with her finger tips to get some kind of reaction. He stirred a little more and Renesmee hoped his bones had healed enough to not move. "Jake, please wake up." She tried again and this time his eyelids moved. Open your eyes, she projected and Jacob's lips moved. A light sigh escaped his soft lips and Renesmee squeezed his hand.

"Ness?" It was almost impossible to hear him but she nodded quickly and laughed, she was so relieved. "I'm right here, Jake. Open your eyes." This time Jacob did what she asked him. A smile spread Jake's lips when he opened his eyes and found the eyes he loved more than anything right in front of him. "Hey", Renesmee said and wiped a tear away. "Why was she crying, he thought, before he felt how bruised he was. "Shit." He said slowly and clenched his teeth together when the pain in his leg, arm and ribs hit him. Well, at least his shoulder arm and neck wasn't in hell anymore. Jacob didn't really _enjoy_ the excruciating pain the venom had caused him and was kind of glad when Edward had sucked it out of his shoulder. "Carlisle will be here with more morphine soon." Renesmee assured and really hoped she was right. It was terrible seeing him like this. "Just don't move."

"I'm trying not to", he assured her and manage to smile again.

Renesmee observed him for a while before she reached up and kissed him softly on his lips. Her face lingered in front of his for a short while and it wasn't until Renesmee pulled back again that Jacob had quiet understood what had happened. Jacob had no idea that she felt that way about him and Renesmee could tell by his slow reaction. "What was that for?" Jacob asked stupidly and watched the beauty next to his bloody bed shrug. "Well, one of us had to make the first move, and as Seth so politely put it, you are way too much of a pussy to do it yourself, so I figured I would do it instead."

"Seth called me a pussy?"

"Yes."

"That little fucker", Jacob muttered under his breath completely forgetting about the kiss for a second. Renesmee smiled and took Jake's hand in hers. She let out a slow sigh and was glad _her_ Jacob was back.

"Do you want something to eat, or drink?" Renesmee asked suddenly and when Jacob heard the word eat his stomach grumbled. Jacob smiled apologetic. "I'll get you something", Renesmee promised and got up from the floor.

He watched as she moved and was still so surprised that this magical, beautiful, _sexy_ and absolutely perfect creature was meant for him.

"Ness?" He called after her when she reached the door. Renesmee turned her head and waited for him to continue.

"What will happen after I heal, I mean, with us?" Jacob still had a feeling Renesmee only kissed him because she had found out he loved her and now she was feeling bad for him. I mean you couldn't deny a guy who almost died a kiss.

A wicked sexy grin spread across her face.

"When you get better, Jacob, are we going to have some _fun._"

**So what did you think? If you have time, please review. **

**If you want to read another, and longer, story about Renesmee and Jacob you can check out my other story 'Little Miss Vixen'.**

**Stay awesome!**


End file.
